Home Sweet Home
by Fairady
Summary: How Tidus might've felt about seeing the ruins of Zanarkand. Slight WakkaTidus for now
1. Default Chapter

Notes: this is not my response to the lyric wheel. i'm a bit stuck on it for the moment, so i wrote this to try to kick my mind into gear. sorry. i'm almost finished with it and i'll post it as soon as i'm done!  
  
and i forgot exactly how much it was you had to pay to get yojimbo. i think i got it right. this starts off in third person and ends in first from tidus' point of view.  
feel free to hit me for my sucky titling skills.  
this came to mind after reading Miracle Shining's 'Wandered Too Far.'   
  
Disclaimer: i don't own them and i never will. reality sucks, ya?  
  
Warnings: you know what yaoi is(two guys getting together)? well this is more of a shonen ai for now(only hints) but i'll fix it up fast. you don't like it? then don't read it cause i have no pity for you.  
  
  
  
'Home Sweet Home'  
by fairady  
  
  
  
  
  
300000 gil. For the 'services' of an aeon.  
  
"What a rip off."  
  
Tidus supposed that it wouldn't really matter much since there was no where else to spend the money at. But 300000 really put a dent into the pocket. He supposed they could gain it back by fighting more spawn, but it was tedious work.   
  
Everyone was tired as it was. The things in the cave were nothing to be taken lightly. They had gone into the cave at first light and had stumbled out just in time to watch the sun set.   
  
Rikku lay in the same heap of limbs she had fallen into when they stopped. Lulu had sat down next to the young Al Bhed, probably to make sure she hadn't fainted, and hadn't gotten back up. Auron sat at the base of a broken pillar, with his eye closed, and appeared to be asleep. Yuna lay on a patch of grass sleeping, Kimahri sat next to her keeping silent watch.  
  
"Dirty son of a shoopuff."  
  
Tidus glanced to his side were Wakka had sprawled out. The older man grimaced as he stretched, probably still sore from their last fight.  
  
"You say something?"  
  
"Huh? Nah, I was just thinkin about somethin."   
  
"Aren't we all." Tidus looked up at the stars that had come out. Still familiar and the same after a thousand years. The light whirring of insects filled the clearing. He felt alone and lost. Sometime tomorrow or the day after they would reach Zanarkand. The city that had been destroyed a thousand years ago. Nothing left but a pile of rubble and the spirits of those who would not leave it.  
  
He would see his home.  
  
"You ok?" Wakka's voice startled him. The older Guardian had turned his head and was watching Tidus. "You looked like you were a little lost, ya."  
  
Tidus smiled slightly. "It's nothing. I was just thinking about how we'll be seeing Zanarkand soon."  
  
"Your home, ya?" Tidus nodded wondering when Wakka had started to believe his past. Light brown eyes stared at him, studying his face. "Must be hard. You're wondering what you'll see there, ya?"  
  
Tidus looked away. Hard headed as he was, Wakka was good at reading people when he wanted to. "I guess. I mean, I know that it's gone. Destroyed. I know that when we get there all we'll see is rubble. I know that the only things there'll be monsters. But...."  
  
"But," Wakka sat up, resting one arm on his knee he looked down at Tidus. "You can't stop hoping that it's still there, ya? That it's not in rubble, that there's not only monsters there. You want to think that you're Zanarkand'll be there."  
  
"Yeah." Tidus laughed softly. His vision blurred and he clenched his eyes shut to stop the tears from falling. "Stupid, right?"  
  
A warm arm wormed it's way under his neck, pulling him up as the other circled his back. Tidus buried his face into Wakka's neck, shaking as he lost control of the tears.   
  
"Nah, I don't think it's stupid. I don't think it's stupid at all."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was such a case of nerves. I cried the whole night. Man, I don't think I've done that since the day my mom died. I felt like such a wuss. But Wakka didn't mind. He just held me the whole night telling me it was alright.  
  
I dozed off just before the sun rose. Wakka woke me up a few hours later. We talked a little more before the others woke up. I almost fell asleep again. My head resting against his chest, and I could feel his heart beat. It was comforting.  
  
I didn't want to move, but we had to leave. Zanarkand was just ahead of us, and scared as I was we had to go there.   
  
  
  
  
it's screaming for another chapter. i know it. with my luck it'll hit at work when i'm surrounded by customers or when i next try to finish my lyric wheel fic. wakka's pretty ooc for this.   
as you've no doubt noticed by now i spent all my time in english grammar classes with my head comfortably pillowed on a desk next to a pool of drool. i don't think i did too bad. 


	2. Just a Dream

whohoo!!! ladies and gentlemen this is your captain speaking. after a long time of staring at a blank screen and getting NOTHING i sat myself down today and pulled out the big guns. yep, i'm sitting here amongst the remains of twelve poptart wrappers, a twentyfour pack of mt.dew, and a thing 'o twinkies.  
i'm high as a kite and bruised from bouncing off the walls but here's my lyric wheel. i've just realized that it's also the next part of home sweet home.  
the song was 'deep water' by Jewel  
  
Title: Home Sweet Home  
Author: fairady  
Email: Fairady@aol.com  
Part: 2/?  
Disclamer: me don't own. if i did i'd be a verry rich harem mistress.  
Warning: some spoilers and a little bad language  
Rating: G?  
Pairing: implied wakka/tidus  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Life sucks.  
  
Damnit! What did I do?!  
  
Why do these things always happen to me!?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Steam billowed off the hot spring shrouding the area in a dense, white curtain.  
  
Tidus could make out the faint noise of his friends from across the spring. The muted sounds were easily ignored. The steam hid everything beyond a few feet. It was easy for him to pretend he was alone and lost in a vast, white nothingness.  
  
Nothingness. Not real.  
  
Tidus shuddered. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop thinking about it. Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse....  
  
A dream. A fucking dream. He wasn't real.  
  
He was just a tool dreamed into being by the sleeping Fayth of Zanarkand. His entire life, everything he thought of as "real," was nothing but a hollow lie.   
  
He didn't know who he was, he didn't even know what he was. Was he alive? He must be, the Fayth had told him he would cease to exist with Sin's destruction. And to exist you had to be alive, right?  
  
Tidus didn't know. The young man was realizing that there were a lot of things he didn't know.  
  
"Tidus." Through the steam Auron looked like a vengeful ghost. The thought sent an odd chill through Tidus.  
  
"Yeah?" It wasn't time to leave yet was it? He didn't feel up to puting on the cheerful face the others would expect him to show. Damn, couldn't they just stay there a few more years? He was going through a mid-life crisis at nineteen!   
  
"If we stay longer fiends will start to gather. We don't want to be overwhelmed." Auron walked closer to stand next to the blonde. He grabbed his shoulder and squeezed, it was the closest thing to a hug the man ever gave. "I know."  
  
He didn't have to say what he knew. It was oddly comforting that Auron knew what the Fayth had said.   
  
Tidus still didn't know what to think or how to react to the newest twist in his life. But Auron had raised him for ten years and that was real.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whatever cosmic being that is responsible for this joke that is my life had better laugh it up now. 'Cause I'm still going to find his/her/it and kick the omni-potent shit outta his/her/it's ass.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kill me. Just kill me now."  
  
"You say somethin'?" A hard loaf of bread and a few sticks of dried meat were held out towards Tidus. Tidus grabbed the food and started to chew on one of the leathery strips. "I know it ain't the best, but it's gotta be better than Rikku's Fried Flan, ya?"  
  
"Yeah. Thanks, Wakka."  
  
"No problem." Wakka sat next to Tidus warily watching their surroundings. The inside of Mt. Gagazet wasn't much more hospitoble than the outside. Yuna had stopped everyone for a food break after Rikku had tried to eat one of the many dark flan's that attacked the party.  
  
Wakka was worried about Tidus. The blonde man had been very quiet and subdued since they had left the Wall of Fayth. It didn't take a genius to figure out that something disturbing had happened while he was unconcious, but no one dared to ask him about it.   
  
Tidus had spent the entire day silent. He didn't crack a joke about Wakka tripping down a small ravine. He didn't give his usual "Everything'll be fine" speech when someone had mentioned the Final Aeon.  
Wakka thought it was unatural for the blonde to be so...Auron-like.  
  
"You uh, you still ok about seeing Zanarkand? You just look like you got a lot on your mind, ya."   
  
"No. I'm just wondering when my standard of living got stuck on survive." The blonde sighed and turned to face him. He looked tired. His sky blue eyes were clouded with confusion and a little fear. He looked like a lost little boy. "A lots been happening recently and I'm just trying to bail myself out. I really don't know what to think any more."  
  
"Hmph." Wakka looked around. The others were spread out among the rock formation they'd picked to rest at. They were safetly hidden from the others, and would have plenty of warning should anyone come near them. Wakka reached around the blode man and pulled him into a hug. Tidus fit snugly in his arms resting his head in the curve of between his neck and shoulder. "Don't think about it then. If it gets ya this distracted it's gonna get you killed. Just concentrate on the things you know and leave the other things to be figured out later, ya."  
  
"Yeah." Warm breath brushed across Wakka's throat as Tidus spoke. "Your right. I can't do anything to change what's happened. I shouldn't worry about stuff I can't change. Sorry. I keep falling apart for stupid reasons." Tidus stiffened and tried to pull away.   
  
"No. It's alright, ya." Wakka held the other tightly. He didn't mind really. Wakka was always glad to have the chance to get closer to Tidus. "You can talk to me about anything that bothers ya. Anytime, anywhere. It's better than holdin' it all inside, ya?"  
  
Tidus pulled back slightly to look up at Wakka and smiled. "Ok. Thanks, Wakka."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My life sucks. I've got a divine bastard to find and destroy. I'm going to cease to exist when Sin is destroyed even though I'm not even real.   
  
My life sucks.  
  
But it looks like it might be getting better.   
  
  
end  
  
  
  
ohhhh........sugar crash..... 


End file.
